wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Elman
Chris ElmanGlare 3.6, known at Parahumans Online as Strange_Mammal (and two dozens of similar nicknames), is a post-Scion trigger and a debutant hero. Personality Strange_Mammal described himself as an introvert. Capricorn noted that they rarely spoke up in online chat.Cap: I do hope you’ll step out of those shadows more, c. Cap: it’s been interesting talking to you online and seeing how talkative you are here. Cap: I like what you contribute when you speak up Curious_Cephalopod: that’s me being an introvert. Cap: that’s fixable Curious_Cephalopod: I think you badly underestimate my introversion, T - Glow-worm P.6 He knew how to use the advanced features of the PHO search function.of5: Wanted k actually. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: yuss! \♥/ of5: you know this site. I want search terms to find some people. Articles, anything else. Would need to cover a lot of bases. Normal site search limits # of terms. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: uh. that hard. you want packaged search string Heart_Shaped_Pupil: i can try Questionable_Mammal: you’re looking for others in your set? of5: yes Questionable_Mammal: I can make attempt. gimme time. you might want to fine tune after. - Glow-worm P.4Glow-worm P.4 Further he was able to work through school materials in a self directed manner, netting him some form of education.Shade 4.2 His personality is occluded by his power as his changing of forms also effects his personality. Names Strange_Mammal has 32 individual PHO accounts that Chris rotates through.A_real: According to our systems you have 32 individual accounts that you’re rotating through. Curious_Cephalopod: this is true A_real: Is it really needed to have one individual account for each day of the month and one for what I assume are holidays? Curious_Cephalopod: not what I was doing… Curious_Cephalopod: …but would be amusing with some reshuffling… Curious_Cephalopod: …assuming it was allowed… - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.6 Known examples include: *Strange_MammalGlow-worm P.3 *Questionable_Mammal *Questionable_Cephalopod *Curious_CephalopodGlow-worm P.6 *Weird_CephalopodGlow-worm P.7 *Weird_InsectGlow-worm P.8 Strange_Mammal has a program set up to duplicate his preferences between different accounts. He claimed that it was helping them "find out things" regarding an individual or individuals he believed was surveilling him.A_real: But why do it? Curious_Cephalopod: security. I’m being surveilled… Curious_Cephalopod: …doing this lets me find out things A_real: Surveilled? Curious_Cephalopod: yes A_real: On PHO? Curious_Cephalopod: if they were stalking me elsewere and not here where it’s stalker central then they would be bad at what they do… Curious_Cephalopod: *elsewhere… Curious_Cephalopod: …and they aren’t A_real: If you’re trying to obfuscate, I have to question why you use a chain of names that connect to one another. Curious_Cephalopod: I’m not trying to hide. I’m trying to find out things. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.6 He also said that the different usernames correspond to physical transformations he underwent.Curious_Cephalopod: …there. It should be in my user images. A_real: Verification_For_Sydney.i A_real: I see it. I see. I’m assuming that in a matter of days, if you’re an avian of some sort… Curious_Cephalopod: Insect. Yes, I could supply a different verification image… Curious_Cephalopod: …so can we chalk this up to a peculiarity of mine? Powers weirdness? ... Curious_Cephalopod: …and this isn’t that serious. Consider me a curious sort of multi-limbed invertebrate who would be happy to be left alone… - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.6 Chris later claimed that the entire thing was a ruse designed to draw out Heart_Shaped_Pupil's snooping tendencies.Heart_Shaped_Pupil: When you were talking to Ms. Sydney earlier Heart_Shaped_Pupil: You hinted at having a reason for the changing nicks. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: What was it? Curious_Cephalopod: Honestly?… Curious_Cephalopod: …I wanted to see if you’d get curious enough to reveal yourself.- Excerpt from Glow-worm P.6 Relationships Kenzie Strange_Mammal believes that they are being surveilled. They stated that their stalker was good at what they did. Heart_Shaped_Pupil was seemingly the one surveilling them. They did get along sometimes, usually when Chris was using indulgence or a similar transformation. Capricorn Sveta Appearance & Powers On at least one occasion, he provided a verification image for their account "Curious_Cephalopod" that appeared to be a literal cephalopod. They indicated that their transformations followed a known schedule, and that they would be an insect in a few days. They also indicated that it might be possible to adjust their schedule so that their usernames corresponded to the days of the month. However, at the meet-up he looks like a very average, brown-haired kid with large braces.Behind Weld, someone else was ducking into the room. He looked like he was of a height with Kenzie, but given how boys developed slower, he might’ve been a touch older. He had a mess of tousled brown hair that would have been over his eyes if he wasn’t wearing large headphones as a kind of hairband. He had a very flat expression as he walked around the perimeter of the room. His t-shirt was black with a logo I didn’t recognize, his cargo shorts had stuff packed into the pockets, but he mostly looked like a very average kid. Only his old fashioned braces really stood out to me- the kind that made it hard for him to put his lips together. ... Chris, too. By process of elimination, he’d be the boy roughly Kenzie’s age. - Excerpt from Flare 2.5 As he changes between his forms he constantly needs to adjust them. He opened the kit and drew out a pair of pliers ... I glanced at Chris. Chris had two sets of pliers in his mouth. He was readjusting his braces. ... “You can play me eight times,” Chris said, pulling the pliers out of his mouth, “After that they’ll probably catch on.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.4 Chris has eight forms each tied to his emotional state with strengths and weaknesses inherent in each of them, along with variables depending on how the last form was used.“I transform,” Chris said. “Changer ... I have a few different forms. They’re inspired by my moods and mental states.” “You give them names based on what mood or state they’re from,” Kenzie said. “Like Creeping Anxiety and Wistful Distraction.” ... “These forms reflect the feelings?” I asked. “Very much so,” Sveta said. “It sounds like he has more than a few forms,” I said. “Eight or more, as far as I’ve counted,” Kenzie said. “He said a few, but I think he loses track. There’s wiggle room in each form, too. It depends on a lot of factors. Diet, time since he last used a form, if he pushes for something in the middle. ... The forms tend to come with pretty heavy weakness. Anxiety is quick but fragile. That sort of thing.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 Further he can combine traits from different forms into a hybrid form with hybridized abilities.“Yeah,” Chris said. “I knew there was a risk I might be useless for the day, putting myself in a state where I just sit around, eat, play games. So I fucked off. I’ll hit anxiety a few times in the next while, but I’ll make it mad twitchiness so there’s some more motive behind it, instead of it being paralyzing. That’ll be fun.” - Shade 4.6 See below. With each form he rotates through a permanent change occurs with his body, an addition in one area that causes a subtraction in another.“It’s one. He doesn’t change all the way back.” “What?” I asked. Tristan explained, “He changes to one, he gets a little taller, a little stronger, a little more sluggish. He changes to another, gets better eyes, ears…” “Thus the headphones,” Kenzie said. “…and less responsive in hand-eye coordination to go with it. He tries to balance, but lately it’s been getting worse.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 These changes can be euphoric in how they affect his mood, He likens it to a narcotic.“Your mood seems better,” I said to him. The smile dropped away. He looked at me and shrugged. “It’s different. I feel more human, mentally and emotionally.” The change hadn’t seemed to make any difference in how he looked, either. Were the changes subtle? “I’m not sure I grasped it all,” I told him. “Once you change, it’s…?” I trailed off. “It’s like a hit of a drug,” he said. “Focus, surprise, sadness, appreciation, disgust, fear, anger, and then this one.” “Joy?” “I call this particular flavor of it Wan Indulgence,” he said. He bit down on the chocolate bar, then closed his eyes, clearly enjoying it. He talked with his mouth full, “Can be enjoyment. I’ll feel it more normally for a few days now that I’ve changed.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.3If Chris doesn't use his his whole range of emotional forms, such as trying to stay in one to long, it negatively impacts his psychology and train of thought.“What happens if he doesn’t change?” “The body stays the same,” Sveta said. “He doesn’t change physically.” “Which is good.” “But he doesn’t change mentally either. He says he can’t tap those emotions he’s not using, he can’t think as clearly, his thoughts go in circles.” “Lose-lose,” I said. “Something like that,” Ashley said. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 History Background Triggered after Gold Morning. By his own admission he was once involved in accidental manslaughter.Interlude 4c II‎ Glow-worm Strange_Mammal joined a team of parahumans. They successfully enticed Heart_Shaped_Pupil into revealing that they had been reading Strange_Mammal's chatlogs. This revelation did not cause Strange_Mammal to leave the group.Glow-worm P.7 Early-Ward Attending therapy with the rest of the group. He is working his way through study packets provided by the education system instead of actually going to class.Shade 4.2 Met the coach, wasn't impressed. Fanart Gallery (Ward) Anxiety by DerTodesbote.jpg | 'Mad Anxiety' by DerTodesbote on Deviantart |link=http://fav.me/dc4usf1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Changer